


Extra Sweet

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (there's so much kissing in this fic it is RIDICULOUS), Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxious Thoughts, Baking, Burnt Cookies, Cheek Kisses, Disaster Gays, Fluff, Food, Forehead Kisses, Hand Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied/referenced NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Virgil was in search of Logan. Because Roman and Patton were in the kitchen, and that could only spell disaster. So he desperately needed the appearance of their more serious boyfriend (it still made Virgil ridiculously excited to call him that, even if he was too nervous to say it out loud most times) to make sure that the kitchen in the mindscape wouldn’t burn down. Virgil wasn’t sure if the the mindscape kitchen could catch fire… but he didn’t want to run the risk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: We Can Fuse?! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112916
Comments: 24
Kudos: 310





	Extra Sweet

Virgil was in search of Logan. Because Roman and Patton were in the kitchen, and that could only spell disaster. So he desperately needed the appearance of their more serious boyfriend (it still made Virgil ridiculously excited to call him that, even if he was too nervous to say it out loud most times) to make sure that the kitchen in the mindscape wouldn’t burn down. Virgil wasn’t sure if the the mindscape kitchen could catch fire… but he didn’t want to run the risk.

The only problem was that Logan had been rather distant as of late. Virgil would have been afraid that he didn’t want to be with them anymore- but he always gave each of them a peck on the cheek (which made Virgil blush like mad) when he would leave his room to eat meals with them, but then he would retreat to his room once more. 

So with a frown, Virgil headed down the hall and to Logan’s room. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated for a moment. What if Logan really didn’t want to be with them, and Virgil was just bothering him? But then what were all the kisses for? Was he just pretending to like them so that they wouldn’t feel bad? Virgil had thought things were going well… but maybe-

Virgil took a deep breath. He was being ridiculous- Logan would have said something by now. At least… he hoped so. Well, there was only one way to find out. He knocked on the door, and in response, heard a muffled sound of surprise, the shuffling of papers, and then a loud thump. Virgil let out a gasp, and opened the door without a second thought. The sight that he saw caused a burst of laughter to bubble from his lips. Logan was sprawled on the floor, half tangled in his chair, and papers strewn all around him.

“Nothing! I’m just- oh. It’s only you, Virgil,” Logan rambled frantically, his expression shifting from panic to relief. Virgil raised an eyebrow and huffed out a laugh.

“Oh? Only me? What are you working on that you don’t want the others to see, L?” he teased, shuffling through the papers strewn on the floor, all the while ignoring Logan’s slight pout as he tried to disentangle himself from his chair. He noted several articles on romance and dating that Logan had printed out (and of course had annotated, the nerd), as well as his various notes on fusion. The fusion notes he seemed to be looking at were centered around Patton, and it didn’t take long for Virgil to figure out what Logan was trying to do. He gave a knowing smirk to Logan, and the logical side glared at him in response.

“Please help me up,” he grumbled. Virgil let out a good-natured chuckle, and helped Logan out from his chair. He passed the notes and articles to Logan once he was back on his feet, then set his chair back up. He turned back to Logan with a cheeky grin, and Logan’s face flushed as he clutched his papers to his chest.

“So. Trying to figure out how to fuse with Patton?” Virgil asked with a smirk that was far softer than before.

“I know how to fuse, Virgil,” he replied petulantly.

“So what’s with the notes then?” Virgil asked. Logan looked mildly embarrassed for a moment or two, and refused to meet Virgil’s gaze.

“I- I don’t want it to seem like… like I’m only fusing with him because we are the last two to fuse,” Logan explained sheepishly. Virgil’s expression softened at that, and a warm feeling bloomed in his chest.

“That’s- that’s really sweet, Logan,” Virgil replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

“You really think so?” he asked timidly. He shifted through his notes again, before walking over and setting them back down on his desk with a sigh.

“It shows that you care and that you want to make an effort. But… you know you could have reached out to Roman or I for advice?” Virgil pointed out. Logan turned back to Virgil with a raised eyebrow.

“You would give me advice?” he asked in a slight teasing tone. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so Roman would’ve enthusiastically given you advice, and I would turn down the ones that wouldn’t have worked,” Virgil conceded.

“And that is precisely why I decided to do my own research before consulting you two,” Logan said affectionately, walking over to give Virgil a peck on the cheek. That simple action caused Virgil to flush immensely, and he scowled slightly at the pleased glint in Logan’s eye. Well, two could play at that game.

“Probably a good idea,” Virgil murmured, and grabbed Logan’s tie to pull him into a kiss. Logan made a surprised sound, but melted into the kiss as he gently ran his hands through Virgil’s hair. Virgil made a pleased hum at the touch, gripping Logan’s tie tighter in order to pull him closer- only for Logan to suddenly pull away. Virgil let out some sort of sound in response- a mix of disappointment and concern, maybe? But that disappointment fully shifted to concern (and a bit of confusion) when Logan seemed concerned.

“Do you smell something burning?” Logan asked. Virgil’s eyes widened as he remembered why he had come to Logan’s room in the first place.

“Shit! Roman and Patton are in the kitchen, no time to explain!” Virgil exclaimed, grabbing Logan’s hand and all but tugging him out of his room and to the kitchen. They arrived in time to see Roman pulling a tray of a smoking something out of the oven, with Patton attempting to fan the air.

“Pat, I know you can cook, you’ve made pasta for me before!” Roman said with a cough, looking down at the blackened shapes that Virgil assumed was supposed to be cookies.

“Cooking is a little different from baking, Ro,” Patton said sheepishly.

“How?! And haven’t you made cookies before?!” Roman demanded, setting down the cookie tray with a huff and pulling off his overly fancy red oven mitts (seriously, what was it with Roman and gold embroidery?).

“I just summon cookies when I want them! And cooking and baking are pretty different, apparently,” Patton replied sheepishly. Logan walked closer to them, regarding the burnt cookies with a raised eyebrow.

“It appears you used too much sugar, and that the cookies caramelized and burned because of it,” Logan commented.

“Aw darn! I just wanted the cookies to be extra sweet!” Patton exclaimed with a slight pout. Virgil looked at the burnt lumps on the tray.

“Do I wanna know how much sugar you used?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Probably not,” Roman replied sheepishly.

“Wait, how do you know so much about baking cookies, Logan?” Patton asked. Logan flushed a little at that, and adjusted his tie nervously.

“Well… surely- surely Thomas must have picked up some baking knowledge somewhere, and I must have… held onto it,” Logan explained, rambling slightly. A smirk began growing on Roman’s lips.

“I just think our resident ‘serious’ nerd doesn’t want to admit that he knows how to bake!” Roman teased. Logan glared at Roman slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“There is no shame in knowing how to bake, Roman. But- erm… I had read about baking in order to- to… to bake something special for all of you one day… particularly Patton,” Logan admitted shyly. Roman’s expression softened, and even Virgil found a small smile coming to his face.

“Aww! Logan!” Patton exclaimed, practically launching himself at Logan. He caught the moral side easily, arms wrapping around Patton as the other side wrapped his arms and legs around Logan like a koala. He peppered enthusiastic kisses over Logan’s face, and he flushed at the action, seeming like he was torn between squirming away and leaning in to it. 

“Patton…” he trailed off, incredibly flustered. Patton merely giggled in response, pressing more kisses to his cheeks until he caught his lips. Logan truly melted at that, and was smiling softly when Patton pulled away from the kiss. Patton giggled again, leaning his forehead against Logan’s. The logical side began to laugh softly, Patton’s laughter far too contagious to not join in.

Before any of them could fully comprehend what was happening, a soft glow began to grow around Logan and Patton. Virgil and Roman exchanged excited grins. They watched as Logan began to gently sway and turn with Patton in his arms- until the glow grew too bright and they had to look away. When the glow faded, there was only one man standing before Virgil and Roman, and they regarded the new fusion eagerly. He wore a blue dress shirt with a black sweater over it, a gray tie (which upon closer inspection, had lighter gray pawprints patterned over it), khakis, and black dress shoes. And of course, his glasses were the same as Logan’s and Patton’s. 

“Oh! Hello there,” the fusion said, seeming surprised.

“Hello there yourself. I figured Logan would have learned by now that fusions just sort of… happen on their own,” Virgil said with a slight smirk. The fusion flushed slightly, while Roman cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Logan had done research in order to figure out the best way for him and Patton to fuse,” the fusion admitted sheepishly.

“Aw! How romantic!” Roman cooed, clapping his hands together excitedly. The fusion flushed again, running a hand through his hair. Virgil found himself blushing too- the fusion was unreasonably adorable and blushy, especially considering he was dressed rather professionally. The fusion noticed Virgil’s stare, and a bright smile overcame his features.

“Looks like you’re a little Gay-len for me, Virgil!” he chirped with a wink. Virgil flushed deeper, and Roman let out a hearty laugh.

“I-I… I mean, I guess? But uh… why did you say it like that?” Virgil asked, stammering a little.

“Because my name is Galen!” he replied with a grin.

“How are the puns worse when Logan and Patton are fused together? I would’ve assumed that Logan would suppress the pun instinct,” Roman muttered.

“Guess Logan subconsciously thinks Patton’s jokes are pun-derful!” Galen exclaimed. Virgil let out a snort at that, quickly covering his mouth after the sound had already escaped.

“Welp, was nice meeting you, gotta go, bye!” Virgil rambled, flushing and trying to dart out of the kitchen. He was stopped by Galen grabbing his arm and giving him a pleading look.

“Hey wait, don’t leave! I’m armed with Logan’s baking and dating knowledge, as well as a whole lotta love from both of them!” Galen said with a soft grin. Virgil didn’t think he could blush deeper at this point, but somehow he managed it.

“How could I say no when you give me _that_ face? This isn’t fair,” Virgil said with a slight pout.

“That was precisely the point, my dear,” he replied, shifting his hold on Virgil’s arm so that he could press a kiss to his hand. Some sort of strangled noise escaped Virgil’s lips, and he saw Roman smirking over Galen’s shoulder.

“Stop gloating, Princey,” Virgil muttered. Galen’s expression lit up, and he turned to Roman.

“Aw, sorry love, I left you out! C’mere!” he exclaimed, reaching out and pulling Roman into his arms. Roman flushed just about as bright as his sash as Galen hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Who’s the gay disaster now, Princey?” Virgil teased, and Roman sent him what was supposed to be a glare, but his gaze was too filled with love and adoration for it to be effective.

“Oh, quit bickering you two- we have baking to do!” Galen exclaimed, grinning at his own rhyme.

“We weren’t bickering,” Roman pouted.

“Yes, but you were going to, dear,” Galen said, then silenced whatever additional protest Roman had with a quick kiss. Roman looked slightly disgruntled by that- but whether it was because Galen stopped him from complaining further or because Galen stopped kissing him, Virgil wasn’t sure.

“So, what cookies did you have in mind?” Virgil asked, eyeing the burnt cookies with a concerned glance.

“Patton and Roman had intended to make ‘good ol’ chocolate chip cookies,’ just extra sweet… but I propose a different plan to make them sweeter,” Galen replied with an excited glint in his eyes.

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense, my bespectacled beau,” Roman said with a charming grin. Galen flushed a bit, adjusting his glasses nervously before speaking again.

“Why limit ourselves to just one type of chocolate chips when we can do three? Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, and white chocolate! Although the latter is technically not chocolate… but it still is sweet!” he explained.

“White chocolate isn’t chocolate?!” Roman exclaimed, sounding scandalized.

“It isn’t made with cocoa powder, but it does have cocoa butter in it,” Galen said with a shrug.

“Well, that’s good enough for me,” Roman huffed, and with a wave of his hand, the burnt cookies disappeared and the ingredients for the cookies appeared in their place. Galen clapped excitedly, and turned to Virgil, who was smiling softly with a slight distant look in his eyes.

“Well Virge, ready to bake?” Galen asked. Virgil’s gaze snapped to the fusion, and a smirk grew on his lips.

“Yup… but I’m afraid the cookies won’t be as sweet as you,” he all but purred. Galen blushed bright red, and Roman’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“When did _you_ become so smooth, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Anxious?” Roman asked.

“Dunno. Guess I learned from the best,” Virgil replied with a wink. Roman let out a mildly strangled sound, turning to bury his face in Galen’s shoulder.

“Well… I was going to say that it turns out that _I’m_ the true Disaster Gay-len… but Virgil, sweetheart- I think you broke Roman,” he said with a chuckle, running a hand through Roman’s hair.

“This isn’t _fair_ I am being _attacked_ ,” Roman pouted, voice a bit muffled as he still had his face stubbornly buried in Galen’s sweater-clad shoulder.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Virgil offered with a smirk. Roman let out a muffled squeak before his head shot up from Galen’s shoulder. He reached out and grabbed Virgil’s hoodie, then tugged him into his arms.

“You. Are. _Infuriating_ ,” Roman all but growled, punctuating each word with a kiss to Virgil’s face.

“Maybe,” Virgil said with a shrug, leaning in to kiss Roman on the lips. Roman let a pleased hum into the kiss, one hand on his back drifting a little lower than was strictly necessary (or appropriate, considering they were standing in the kitchen).

“Hold your horses, you two! At this rate, the cookies will never get made!” Galen said in a mock-scolding tone. With an exaggerated sigh, Roman detached himself from Virgil.

“Okay fiiiine, what do we need to do first?” Roman asked. Galen grinned, and preheated the oven while telling Roman and Virgil what ingredients needed to be mixed first. The three of them worked together in tandem- only getting distracted once as Virgil somehow ended up with a bit of cookie dough on his face, and Galen insisted on kissing it clean- but otherwise they got the cookies into the oven without incident. The “Double and a Half Chocolate Chip Cookies,” as Roman called them, turned out wonderfully- no burned lumps to be seen! But Virgil was still steadfast on his opinion that the cookies were not nearly as sweet as the boyfriends he made them with.


End file.
